SirLancelot
General Info SirLancelot7 (BL_ID 3824) is a veteran player of Blockland. He has been playing Blockland since 2007, weaving in and out of activity and inactivity. Currently he is a forum lurker, while being semi-active in game. His in-game name is SirLancelot. He typically hosts his own servers, but it is not unusual to see him out and about on other servers. He has many friends in the Blockland community. He is the founder of GBLD - Global Blockland Defences. He is a peacekeeper of the game. It is rare you see him get into arguments, and he always helps mitigate other people's problems. He is an above-average builder, and an above average-eventer, but nothing really special. He is Blockland's first real proffesional photographer. He prefers to keep his photos "raw", with no editting. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Picture Stories He has currently released two picture stories. Part 1 - The story picks up. It was very well recieved by the Blockland community, but there was a slight controversy over a racist joke in the second picture. During the production of Part 2, SirLancelot and his assistant, That Bingo, got into a debate on the actual origin of the Picture Story and who had the rights to it. That Bingo was just jealous of the fame the Picture Story had recieved and was trying to take credit. According to the community, Lancelot won the argument, but they eventually just ended it and agreed to continue working on the stories together. The argument can be found on the Picture Story Part 1 topic, pages 3-6. http://forum.blockland.us/index.php?topic=160820.0 Part 2 - The story continues. This one was an interrim for parts 3 and 4. The story was very sub-par, but this is where Lancelot really finds his true talent of photography. The photos in Part 2 were really incredible. http://forum.blockland.us/index.php?topic=162855.0 Part 3 - Part 3 was the first one of the picture stories that was going to be made with an original build, not a default one. The build can be found in the final picture of Part 2. Unfortunately, the Picture Story suffered a major setback when Lancelot's computer was wiped and the build was lost. Lancelot has been heard saying that Part 3 is "still coming, just slowed down due to a loss of morale when the city build was lost". Lancelot was also quoted saying that Part 3 will have a "major twist". It is unknown what the twist will be, but people have speculated. There is no known date that Part 3 is expected to be released. Part 4 - Nothing is known about Part 4 at the current time. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ GBLD Lancelot is the founder of GBLD - Global Blockland Defenses. It was originally founded in v11, by Lancelot, Shady Guy, and Alp. Unfortunately it fell victim to inactivity and died. Later, in v13, Lancelot contacted That Bingo and Straton, and they remade the clan. It was very successful, until it too died off. A year after it died, Lancelot arose from the ashes and gathered some of the old members and remade the clan for it's final go. Currently it has survived for almost a year and a half. They have made the Mountain Estate TDM, which was rushed at the end, so the valley is very meh, but they spent most of their time on the cave, which is phenomenal. They are planning to revisit the build at a later time and revamp the valley to match the cave in quality. 'Clan Page -' http://forum.blockland.us/index.php?topic=148062.0